Jungle Book: Shonen Mowgli
by weekyle16
Summary: My own version of jungle book where in this story Mowgli has three brothers who has the power of winter and the other has the power to heal people and the power of mind reading, it's a little like Frozen and Tangled.


Prologue. **[A/N I'm just Showing what I have so far.]**

It all began when it was snowing in the jungle and there was a tent with a family with a man and a pregnant woman with three children.

Soon one of the children woke up and went outside and saw the snow and then giggled and then went into his sibling's side of the tent and started to shake up a black headed boy.

"Kyle, wake up, wake up!" Said a yet another black haired boy but more shorter as he was still shaking his brother.

Kyle then soon groaned.

"John, go back to sleep." Said Kyle as he pulled the covers even further.

But John sighed then got on top of Kyle and rolled around.

"I just can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, and that means we have to play." Said John as he continued to roll until he faced Kyle.

"Go play by yourself." Said Kyle as he pushed John off him and he rolled until he reach just at the outside of the side.

John then frowned until he came up with an idea and went back inside.

John then near Kyle again and opened his eye.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Said John as he teased him.

Kyle then opened his eyes and smiled.

They later got outside the tent.

"Come on, come on!" Said John as he was excited for something while Kyle was shushing him.

They soon got inside the jungle.

Later a black panther saw them from a tree and decided to take a closer look.

The two boys stopped running.

John then turned to Kyle.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Said John as he jumped in excitement.

Kyle then swirled his hands and a bright blue light with a snowflake and soon it turned into a small ball.

"Ready?" Asked Kyle.

John then nodded.

Kyle soon lifted it in the air and a bright blue light appeared and more snow appeared much to the panther's surprise.

"This is amazing!" Yelled John with excitement and giggled and ran around.

John then stopped running and looked at Kyle.

"Watch this." Said Kyle as he slammed his feet into the ground and turned into ice.

The two brothers were then skating through the ice.

Soon they were building some kind of Snowman.

Soon Kyle put the finishing touches and turned it around.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Said Kyle in a different voice.

John then giggled and ran towards Kyle and hugged the snowman.

"I love you, Olaf." Said John as he looks at his brother.

The two brothers were later skating with the Olaf, with Kyle using his powers as a boost.

The two brothers later sled down a hill made of snow.

John then landed on the snow and later kicked out of it and giggled.

John then started to jump from the snow.

Kyle then moved his hands.

"Hang on." Said Kyle as he made more hills of snow.

John was then continuing jumping while Kyle was making more hills.

But John was going to fast.

"Wait." Said Kyle as he making more snow hills but John wasn't giving him time.

"Slow down." Said Kyle as he then slipped on the ice.

Kyle looked up and saw that John has jumped of the snow hill.

"John!" Yelled Kyle as he accidently released his powers and hit John on his head.

John then fell into the snow and Kyle gasped.

Kyle then ran up to John and held him tight and his hair turned yellow and his hands glows.

Kyle then looked at tent.

"Mama!, Papa!" Said Kyle as he held John tighter.

Kyle's feet hit the ground of ice everything turned black and destroying the snowman in the process.

"It's ok John, it's ok." Said Kyle.

The two parents and the third sibling emerged from the tent and saw the two brothers.

"Kyle, what have you done, this is getting out of hand." Said the father as he and the mother got closer.

"It was an accident, sorry John." Said Kyle as the mother picked up John.

The mother then felt John's skin.

"He's cold as ice." Said the mother in worried tone.

"I know where we have to go." Said another black haired boy with glasses.

"Where Luke?" Asked the father.

Luke pulled a book from his backpack and gave it to his father.

The father looked at the book and took out on what appears to be a map.

"Let's go." Said the father as he and the others ran off to the other side of the jungle.

They later got on horses and soon left with the panther following them.

Later a blue bear was taking out his hand and later saw the family with horses and saw a line of ice.

"Ice?" Said the bear and saw the panther.

"Bagheera, do you know what is going on?" Asked the bear to Bagheera.

"Something to do with two brothers, Baloo." Said Bagheera.

Soon Bagheera and Baloo followed the family.

The family soon got to a bunch of rocks.

"Please, please help us, it's our son." Said the father as explained.

Soon the rocks started to move and soon turned into a bunch of trolls.

The eldest came to them and touched Kyle's hand.

"Born with the power or cursed?" Asked the elder to the father.

"Uh, born, and their getting stronger." Answered the father.

The elder troll then made some kind of a purple ball and put in John's head and soon he smiled.

"There he will be fine, now." Said the elder troll.

"I will erase all John's memory's of Kyle's magic, but don't worry I'll still put in the fun." Said the elder troll as he put different images of Kyle's magic with normal stuff and the elder put it into John's head.

Kyle looked at John.

"And he won't remember, that I have powers?" Asked Kyle to the elder troll.

The father put his hand into Kyle's shoulder.

"It's for the best Kyle." Replied the father.

The elder troll then pulled Kyle foreword.

"Kyle, listen to me." Said the elder troll as he made an image of Kyle and two other people.

"Yes your powers does show beauty." Said the elder troll as he made an image of a blue snowflake.

"But there is also great danger!" Said the elder troll as the blue snowflake turned red and the trolls gasped.

"You will be moral danger if you can't learn to control it, it will turn your friends into enemies, fear will be your greatest enemy." Said the elder troll as the image show of Kyle being attacked by the other two people.

Kyle then gasped and hugged his father.

"No, he can learn to control it." Said the father as his wife hugged him.

"Until then, we make sure no one else learns about your Powers, especially John." Said the father and his wife nodded.

The elder troll then walked up to them.

"There's something else as well." Said the elder troll.

"What's that?" Asked the father.

"It seems that Kyle has unlocked John's new power." Replied the elder troll.

"Really, what kind of power is that?" Asked Kyle.

"It seems that John has the power to heal people with scars, but it needs a song to unleash it." Replied the elder troll.

"What kind of song?" Asked Luke.

"I'll show you." Said the elder troll as he walks up to John.

The elder troll then cleared his throat.

"Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine" Said the elder troll as John's hand begins to glow.

"Wow." Said both Kyle and Luke.


End file.
